Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XV
Rodzina Połanieckich 34 Wróciwszy do hotelu Połanieccy znaleźli z pewnym zdziwieniem karty wizytowe państwa Osnowskich, a zdziwienie ich pochodziło stąd, że im to pierwszym, jako młodemu małżeństwu, należało składać wizyty. Na uprzejmość, i tak niezwykłą, trzeba było odpowiedzieć równą uprzejmością, nazajutrz więc pokwapili się z rewizytą. Bukacki, który ich przedtem, widział, jakkolwiek mocno niezdrów i ledwie włóczący nogi, zdobył się wszelako na jeden ze swych zwykłych konceptów i rzekł Połanieckiemu, gdy na chwilę zostali sam na sam: - Ona będzie cię kokietowała, ale jeśli przypuszczasz, że się w tobie zakocha, to się mylisz. W niej jest trochę podobieństwa do brzytwy - potrzeba jej paska do ostrzenia się, i w najlepszym razie będziesz dla niej paskiem. - Naprzód, nie chcę być jej paskiem - odpowiedział Połaniecki - a po wtóre, jeszcze na to za wcześnie. - Za wcześnie? To się znaczy, że sobie zabezpieczasz przyszłość. - Nie, to znaczy, że myślę o czym innym, a także, że coraz więcej kocham swoją Marynię, tak że gdy skończy się: za wcześnie, będzie: za późno - i że pani Osnowska mogłaby się na mnie poszczerbić, ale nie wyostrzyć. I Połaniecki mówiąc to był szczerym: myśli miał istotnie zajęte czym innym, w każdym zaś razie było na to za wcześnie. Był zaś tak dalece pewny siebie, że jednocześnie czuł pewna gotowość poddania się próbie. Inaczej mówiąc, sprawiłoby mu to pewne zadowolenie, gdyby pani Osnowska się na nim poszczerbiła. Tymczasem po śniadaniu pojechali z Marynią na posiedzenie do Świrskiego, które jednak krótko trwało, artysta bowiem był sędzią w jakimś konkursie artystycznym i musiał śpieszyć na posiedzenie. Gdy wrócili do siebie, w kwadrans później nadszedł pan Osnowski. Połaniecki, po rozmowie ze Świrskim, wyniósł dla niego pewne politowanie, ale zarazem jakby lekceważenie, Marynia jednak czuła dla niego żywą sympatię. Ujęło ją to, co słyszała o jego dobroci, delikatności i przywiązaniu do żony. Teraz zdawało jej się, że te wszystkie przymioty są jakby wypisane na jego twarzy, wcale zresztą niebrzydkiej, chociaż tu i ówdzie pokrytej pryszczami. Pan Osnowski powitawszy ich począł mówić z pewną swobodą człowieka przywykłego do dobrych towarzystw: - Ja tu przychodzę z polecenia żony z pewną propozycją. Chwała Bogu, że ceremonie wizytowe między nami skończone, chociaż za granicą nie warto się zbyt ściśle z tym rachować. Jest rzecz taka: chcemy dziś jechać do Świętego Pawła, a następnie do Tre Fontane. To już za miastem: ciekawy klasztor i śliczny stamtąd widok. Otóż byłoby nam bardzo przyjemnie, gdyby państwo zgodzili się razem odbyć tę wycieczkę. Marynia zawsze gotowa była na wszelkie wycieczki, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie i przy miłej pogawędce, skutkiem czego poczęła spoglądać na męża czekając, co powie. Połaniecki zaś spostrzegł, iż ona ma ochotę, a prócz tego pomyślał w duchu: "Chcesz się trochę poszczerbić, to się poszczerb." I odrzekł: - Ja zgodziłbym się chętnie, ale to zależy od mojej władzy wyższej. Władza wyższa jeszcze nie była pewna, czy pokorny podwładny mówi to szczerze, ale widząc na jego twarzy uśmiech i dobry humor, ośmieliła się wreszcie zawyrokować: - Z wielką wdzięcznością - tylko czy nie narobimy kłopotu? - Nie kłopotu, ale przyjemności - odpowiedział Osnowski. - W takim razie doskonale! Za kwadrans tu będziemy. Jakoż za kwadrans ruszyli. Chińskie oczy pani Osnowskiej pełne były zadowolenia i pogody. Ubrana w fularową suknię koloru irys i w jakieś okrycie, mogące uchodzić za ósmy cud świata, wyglądała rzeczywiście jak rusałka. I nim dojechali do Św. Pawła, Połaniecki sam nie wiedział, jakim sposobem pani Osnowska, która nic w tym przedmiocie nie mówiła, potrafiła mu jakoś powiedzieć, a przynajmniej dać do zrozumienia, co następuje: "Twoja żona to sobie ot, miła, wiejska kobiecinka, o moim mężu nie ma co i mówić. Rozumieć się i dzielić wrażeniami możemy tylko my dwoje." Ale on ją postanowił drażnić. Gdy dojechali do Św. Pawła, którego zresztą pani Osnowska nie nazywała inaczej, tylko San Paolo fuori le Mura, mąż jej chciał zatrzymać powóz, lecz ona rzekła: - Zatrzymajmy się z powrotem, bo wówczas będziemy wiedzieli, ile nam czasu zostaje, a teraz jedźmy prosto do Tre Fontane. Po czym zwróciwszy się do Połanieckiego mówiła dalej: - Są też tu, w tym sławnym podwórzu, rozmaite rzeczy, o które chciałabym pana zapytać. - To pani źle trafi - odpowiedział Połaniecki - bo ja się na tych rzeczach nic a nic nie znam. Pokazało się wkrótce, przy mijaniu rozmaitych pamiątkowych miejscowości, że w całym towarzystwie zna się najlepiej pan Osnowski. Biedaczysko studiował od rana do wieczora przewodniki, dlatego by sam mógł być przewodnikiem żonie, a po części dlatego, żeby jej się przez swoją wiedzę podobać. Ale ona lekceważyła objaśnienia, jakich mógł udzielić, właśnie dlatego, że pochodziły od niego. Więcej jej przypadła do smaku zuchwała pewność siebie, z jaką Połaniecki przyznał się, iż o starożytnościach nie ma pojęcia. Za Świętym Pawłem odkrył się widok na Kampanię, wraz z jej akweduktami zdającymi się biec jakby z pośpiechem do miasta i na Góry Albańskie przesłonione błękitną mgłą oddalenia, zarazem spokojne i świetliste. Pani Osnowska patrzyła na nie czas jakiś rozmarzonym wzrokiem, po czym spytała: - Czy państwo byli w Albano i w Nemi? - Nie - odpowiedział Połaniecki - posiedzenia u Świrskiego przecinają nam dzień tak, że nie możemy czynić większych wycieczek przed ukończeniem portretu. - Myśmy już byli, ale jak państwo wybiorą się tam, weźcie mnie jeszcze raz z sobą - weźcie mnie z sobą... Dobrze? Pani pozwoli? - dodała zwracając się do Maryni. - Będę trochę piątym kołem, ale to nic... Zresztą będę cichutko, cichutko siedzieć w kącie powozu i ani się odezwę - ani mrumru! Dobrze... - Oj, mała, mała! - rzekł pan Osnowski. A ona mówiła dalej: - Mąż mój nie chce wierzyć, że zakochałam się w Nemi. A ja się zakochałam. Jak tam byłam, to mi się zdawało, że tam jeszcze chrześcijaństwo nie doszło, że nocami wychodzą jacyś kapłani i odprawiają nad jeziorem pogańskie obrzędy. Krótko powiem: cisza i tajemnica - oto Nemi. Czy pan uwierzy, że jak tam byłam, to mi ochota przyszła zostać pustelnicą - i dotąd nie przeszła. Zbudowałabym sobie pustelnię nad brzegiem jeziora - i chodziłabym w długiej szarej sukni, podobnej do habitu świętego Franciszka z Asyżu - i boso. Co bym dała, żeby zostać pustelnicą!... Widzę siebie nad jeziorem... - Anetko, a co by się ze mną stało? - spytał półżartem, pół poważnie pan Osnowski. - Ty byś się pocieszył - odpowiedziała krótko. Połaniecki zaś pomyślał: - Byłabyś pustelnicą pod warunkiem, żeby na drugim brzegu jeziora stało parę tuzinów frantów i przypatrywało się przez lornetki, co pustelnica robi i jak wygląda. Był zbyt dobrze wychowanym, żeby powiedzieć jej wprost to, co pomyślał, ale powiedział jej coś podobnego i co można było tak zrozumieć, a ona poczęła się śmiać i odrzekła: - Naturalnie. Żyłabym z jałmużny, więc czasem musiałabym, ludzi widywać, i gdybyście państwo przyjechali do Nemi, przyszłabym także do pana i powtarzałabym po cichutku: Un soldo! un soldo! To rzekłszy wyciągnęła ku niemu swe drobne ręce i poczęła nimi potrząsać powtarzając z pokorą: - Un soldo per la povera! un soldo!... I patrzyła mu w oczy. Pan Osnowski zaś mówił tymczasem Maryni: - To się nazywa Tre Fontane, bo tam są trzy źródła. Tam byłścięty św. Paweł, i jest podanie, że głowa jego podskoczyła trzykrotnie i że na tych miejscach wytrysły źródła. To teraz należy do trapistów. Dawniej tam nie mogli nocować, taka była febra, ale teraz mniejsza, bo zasadzili na wzgórzach cały las eukaliptów. O! widać już stąd! A pani Osnowska, przechylona nieco w tył, przymknęła na chwilę oczy i mówiła Połanieckiemu: - Mnie to powietrze rzymskie upaja. Jestem jak nieprzytomna. W domu nie wymagam więcej od życia nad to, co mi daje, a tu się demoralizuję, tu czuję, że mi czegoś brak. Czy ja wiem czego? Tu się coś przeczuwa, coś odgaduje, za czymś tęsknił... Może to źle. Może niepotrzebnie to mówię? Ale ja zawsze mówię to, co mi przez myśl przejdzie. W domu, jak byłam mała, nazywali mnie Szczerotką. Poproszę męża, żeby mnie stąd wywiózł. Może najlepiej żyć w swojej ciasnej skorupce jak żółw albo jak ślimak. Na to Połaniecki odrzekł poważnie: - W skorupie może być dobrze ślimakom lub żółwiom, ale nie ptakom, i do tego rajskim, o których jest podanie, że nie mają nóg, i z tej przyczyny nie mogą nigdy spocząć, tylko muszą latać i latać. - Jakie śliczne podanie... - odpowiedziała pani Osnowska. I podniósłszy dłonie poczęła nimi poruszać udając puch skrzydeł i powtarzając: - Tak ciągle w powietrzu, w powietrzu! Pochlebiło jej porównanie, a zarazem zdziwiło ją to, że Połaniecki mówił z powagą w głosie, a zarazem z twarzą niedbałą i jakby ironiczną. Począł ją zajmować, bo wydał jej się bardziej inteligentnym i trudniejszym do opanowania, niż się spodziewała. Tymczasem dojechali do Tre Fontane. Zwiedzili ogród, kościół i kaplicę, w której podziemiu biją trzy źródła. Pan Osnowski objaśniał swoim dobrym, trochę jednostajnym głosem, co przedtem wyczytał. Marynia słuchała go z zajęciem, Połaniecki zaś pomyślał: "Jednakże żyć z nim trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni na rok musi być trochę ciężko!" Usprawiedliwiało to poniekąd w jego oczach panią Osnowska, która wziąwszy teraz na się nową rolę rajskiego ptaka, nie spoczęła na chwilę nie tylko nią ziemi, ale na żadnym przedmiocie. Naprzód napiła się likieru z eukaliptów, który klasztor wyrabia jako środek przeciw febrze, następnie oświadczyła stanowczo, że gdyby była mężczyzną, to by została trapistą; potem jednak przypomniała sobie, że uśmiechałby się jej zawód żeglarski, "ciągle między morzem a niebem - jakby za życia w nieskończoności"; wreszcie jednak nad wszystkimi innymi wzięła w niej górę chęć zostania wielkim, bardzo wielkim pisarzem, który maluje najdrobniejsze poruszenia duszy, półświadome uczucia, niedopowiedziane pragnienia, wszystkie kształty, wszystkie kolory, wszystkie cienie. Zgromadzeni dowiedzieli się też pod sekretem, że pisze swój pamiętnik, który "poczciwy Józio" uważa za arcydzieło, ale ona wie, że to jest nic, nie ma najmniejszych pretensji i wyśmiewa się i z Józia, i z pamiętnika. "Józio" zaś patrzył na nią rozkochanymi oczyma, z wielką miłością na popryszczonej twarzy, i powtarzał protestując: - A co do pamiętnika, to przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam! Wyjechali już pod zachód. Od drzew kładły się długie cienie, słońce stało się wielkie i czerwone. Dalekie akwedukty i Góry Albańskie świeciły różowo. Byli w połowie drogi, gdy z wieży Św. Pawła zadzwoniono na Anioł Pański - i wnet za tym dzwonem ozwał się drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty. Każdy kościół podawał głos następnemu i zrobił się chór tak ogromny, tak rozdźwięczało się całe powietrze, jakby na Anioł dzwoniło nie tylko miasto, ale cała okolica, równiny i góry. Połaniecki spojrzał na oświeconą złotym blaskiem twarz Maryni. Był w niej wielki spokój i skupienie. Widać było doskonale, że tak sobie teraz odmawia Anioł Pański, jak odmawiała w Krzemieniu, gdy dzwoniono w Wątorach. Zawsze i wszędzie jednako. Połanieckiemu przypomniała się znów "służba boża". Wydało mu się to talk proste i uspakajające jak nigdy. Ale zarazem, teraz, zbliżając się do miasta zrozumiał trwałość, żywotność i ogrom tych wierzeń. "To wszystko - pomyślał - przecie tak trwa od półtora tysiąca lat i nie w czym innym moc i niepożytość tego miasta, tylko w tych wieżach, dzwonach, w tej stateczności krzyża, który trwa i trwa." Tu znów przypomniały mu się słowa Świrskiego: "Tu ruina, na Palatynie ruina, na, Forum ruina, a nad miastem krzyże, krzyże i krzyże!" wydało mu się niewątpliwym, że w samej tej trwałości jest coś nadludzkiego. Tymczasem dzwony biły, a niebo nad miastem oblewało się zorzą. Pod wrażeniem modlącej się Maryni i dzwonów, i tego nieszpornego nastroju, który zdawał się unosić nad miastem i całą ziemią, w Połanieckim, który miał wiele duchowej prostoty, poczęła się wyłaniać następna myśl: "Jakim musiałbym być głupcem i pyszałkiem, gdybym wobec tej potrzeby wiary i tego poczucia Boga miał szukać jakichś swoich własnych form czci i miłości, zamiast przyjąć te, które Marynia nazywa «służbą bożą» i które muszą być jednak najlepsze, skoro świat żyje w nich od blisko dwóch tysięcy lat..." Po czym, jako człowieka praktycznego, uderzyła go rozsądna strona tej myśli, i jął dalej mówić sobie, niemal wesoło: "Z jednej strony tradycja tysięcy lat, życie Bóg wie ilu pokoleń, Bóg wie ilu społeczeństw, którym było i jest w tych formach dobrze, powaga - Bóg wie ilu głów, które uważają je za jedyne - z drugiej strony, kto taki! - ja! wspólnik domu komisowego pod firmą Bigiel i Połaniecki! - i ja miałbym mieć pretensję, że wymyślę coś lepszego, w co się Pan Bóg lepiej pomieści? Toż trzeba by chyba być durniem! Ja przecie jestem z sobą szczery człowiek i nie zniósłbym, gdyby mi przychodziło od czasu do czasu na myśl, że jednak jestem kiep. A do tego, tak wierzyła moja matka i tak wierzy moja żona - a nie widziałem w nikim więcej spokoju jak w nich." Tu spojrzał raz i drugi na Marynię, a ona widocznie skończyła swój Anioł Pański, bo uśmiechnęła mu się na odpowiedź i spytała: - Coś ty taki milczący? - Wszyscy milczymy - odpowiedział. I tak było, ale z różnych przyczyn. W czasie gdy Połaniecki był zajęty swymi myślami, pani Osnowska zagabnęła go kilkakrotnie i oczyma, i słowami. On jednak na słowa odpowiadał coś piąte przez dziesiąte - spojrzeń zaś wcale nie zauważył - i po prostu obraził ją; mogła mu przebaczyć, a nawet mogło jej się podobać, gdy na oznajmienie, że pragnęłaby być zakonnicą, odpowiedział jej ukrytym w grzecznych słowach zuchwalstwem, ale dotknęło ją śmiertelnie, gdy po prostu przestał na nią zważać - i za karę również przestała na niego zważać. Ale, jako osoba dobrze wychowana, stała się tym grzeczniejszą dla Maryni. Poczęła ją wypytywać o jutrzejsze zamiary i dowiedziawszy się, że mają być w Watykanie, oświadczyła, że i oni z mężem mają karty wstępu i że również skorzystają ze sposobności. - Pani wie, jak trzeba być ubraną? - spytała - czarna suknia i na głowie czarna koronka. Trochę się staro w tym wygląda, ale to nieodzowne. - Wiem, przestrzegał mnie pan Świrski - odpowiedziała pani Połaniecka. - Pan Świrski ciągle mi w czasie posiedzeń o pani opowiada. On ma dla pani ogromną sympatię. - I ja dla niego - rzekła Marynia. W czasie tej rozmowy zajechali przed hotel. Połaniecki otrzymał od pięknej pani tak lekki i oziębły uścisk ręki, że jakkolwiek głowę miał zajętą czym innym, jednak to zauważył. "Czy to jest nowy sposób - pomyślał - czy też ja powiedziałem coś, co jej się nie podobało?" I wieczorem spytał Marynię: - Co myślisz o pani Osnowskiej? - Myślę - odrzekła - że pan Swirski może mieć trochę słuszności. A Połaniecki odpowiedział: - Ona w tej chwili pisze pamiętnik, który "Józio" uważa za arcydzieło...